


It's a Football

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Multi-Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Parody, Short One Shot, Slapstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: A reenactment of one of my favorite scenes from the Super Mario World cartoon.





	

SpongeBob, holding a gray object, ran up to Meowth.

"Hey, Meowth! Look what I made!" SpongeBob said as he showed the object to Meowth.

"It's a stone, SpongeBob." Meowth pointed at the object. "You didn't make it."

SpongeBob responded by shaking his head in disagreement. "It's a football, I chiseled it!"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Meowth backed up a few steps. "Throw me a pass!"

"It's even official size!" SpongeBob threw the stone football at Meowth, but ended up knocking him to the ground. "...But not official weight!"

Meowth lay on the ground, holding the stone football while looking dazed.


End file.
